1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for marking trim or molding to be affixed to a jamb, and more specifically, to a device for marking trim on a jamb with a uniform portion of the jamb edge showing.
2. Background Information
Windows and doors used in buildings are routinely supplied as complete units that are secured in openings of appropriate size in the building walls. The doors and windows have an exterior frame or jamb that is secured to the opening to hold the unit in place. The openings in the building walls are larger than the door or window unit jamb to allow for ease of installation and adjustment to provide windows or doors that are “square” and operate without binding. It is common practice to apply decorative trim or molding around the opening once the window or door unit has been installed. The trim is fastened to the edge of the unit jamb and to the surrounding wall to cover any spaces or imperfections close to the opening. To provide a pleasing appearance for the installed trim or molding, the corners where the trim pieces meet are mitered, generally at a 45° degree angle. It is also desirable to position the trim on a jamb with a uniform portion of the jamb edge showing. Thus, the trim pieces are cut larger than the interior dimensions of the jamb to provide the desired exposure of the jamb edges. Installing the trim or molding with mitered corners is exacting work, and can be particularly difficult when a single individual must perform the task.
Some examples of inventions concerned with devices used in carpentry and finishing work for which patents have been granted are found in the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,305,091; 1,634,178; Des 287,944; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,031,517; 1,192,418; 2,473,639; 3,197,874; 4,989,336; 0,131,486; and 5,737,844.
However, these disclosed devices do not provide for facile marking and positioning of trim or molding. Thus, there is an unmet need for a device for marking and positioning trim with a uniform portion of the jamb edge showing. The device of the present invention meets this need, while providing many additional features that are unique to the structure described herein.